Jordan McKiernan
Name: Jordan McKiernen Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: Junior School: Franklin High Homeroom: Dolph's class Hobbies and Interests: Here is where the fun starts. Jordan can be most easily defined as a dabbler, and tends to float from one hobby to another. He was obsessed with paintball for a while, and after finding that to be too much of a financial drain, he took up wrestling. He also snowboards, and stirs up trouble in his neighborhood on a skateboard on a regular basis. He tends to be good at everything he tries, and people have a negative view of him because he never follows through with his talent. Appearance: 6' 180, Jordan is of an average build, with a lean on the athletic side. He has dark brown hair and green eyes, and has olive colored skin. He is quite good looking, and has never really had a problem getting what he wanted out of the opposite sex. Biography: Jordan was born in Southern California to a happy, albiet dysfunctional, family. His mother wore the pants in the family, and was a successful trial lawyer. Jordan resembles her only in his looks, as he retains her intense good looks, but his personality is all his father. His dad spent most of his high school years in a drug induced haze, and his only claim to fame was that he was an amazing musician. His talent eventually landed him a record contract as a solo artist for RCA, but that never panned out, as his short attention span stopped him from ever putting out an album. The two met at a concert that occured at her college, and she was swept up by his rockstar confidence. They married a year later, and though she eventually grew up, he never did. They make for an odd pair, and though they almost constantly fight, they fiercely love each other, and both love Jordan just as much. Jordan was raised equally by his parents, learning just as much from his disciplined mother as he did from his whimsical dad. He immediatly showed the same restless spirit as his father, as he was always jumping from one hobby to another. His parents supported trying new things, but they always hoped he would eventually settle down. At the age of 9 he learned to play the piano, and at 10 was attending recitals. By 11 he had decided the piano was 'sissy' and moved to guitar, but he put that down in favor of sports soon after. By middle school, he had played a year of football (in which he set several of his schools recieving records, then promptly quit) A year of soccer (quit the day after scoring his first goal) and two years of basketball (20 points a game average for two years). Once he was bored of structured sports, he began to delve into the extreme, learning to skateboard and snowboard in the same year. These seemed to at least hold his interest, as he continues to do both to this day. To say he was good would be an understatement, he was the kid at the park that at age 13 was showing the high school kids how to kickflip into a noseslide on a rail. By high school he had built a reputation as a sort of everyman, and most knew that challenging him in anything would end in their defeat. This became a running theme at school, as people would attempt to beat him in anything they could, and Jordan became rather annoyed with the constant challenges. Eventually, he began letting other people beat him at everything, and the fun was taken out of it. His school work showed the same restless spirit, and though he was relatively intellegent, he maintained a C average simply because he had to. This frustrated teachers, as they could see his potential that he seemed unwilling to use. Women were another problem. He dated frequently, but because of his personality, he quickly became bored with most of the girls, and never had a relationship last more than a few months. It became just another set of conquests for him, with sex being the reward. This was looked upon negatively by the majority of the female population of the school, and the guys were mostly jealous. Jordan is not really a popular person, though based on his looks and talent he most certianly could have been. He also doesn't really have a solid group of friends, but rather flitters in and out of social cliques as he sees fit. Advantages: Doesn't have an attachment problem, is good at alot of things. Disadvantages: Tends to give up easily, and doesn't follow through. Number: Male Student no. 40 --- Designated Weapon: Goggles Conclusions: I wonder if B40 will follow through with his participation in the SOTF ACT, or if he'll just give up and allow himself to be slaughtered by the competition. Once he sees his weapon, he might even drop out early by his own hand. I suppose only time will tell what B40's fate might entail. The above biography is as written by OnceForgotten. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''OnceForgotten, CycoKiller '''Kills: None Killed by: Bryan Calvert Collected Weapons: Goggles (issued weapon) Allies: None Enemies: Bryan Calvert, Tori Johnson Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Jordan was originally planned to be a self-insertion of his handler, OnceForgotten, also known as Guitarjack87 during V1. However, due to unknown circumstances, OnceForgotten dropped out of the game, and Jordan made an early exit from the competition due to inactivity. Threads The various threads that contained Jordan. In order from first to finish. *Hiding in the Barn *The Remake Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jordan McKiernan. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students